The One That Got Away
by stacy orton
Summary: ONESHOT. Randy Orton muses on the love he lost.


It's been a loooooong time hasn't it my fellow Rancy fans? About more than a year I think? But trust me, I do feel ashamed for not updating! So, I'm starting to update my stuff again but my notebook for 'I Need A Husband!' got lost so I still need to find it. This story is kinda short and I'm really rusty. So, please excuse the errors. There's a fic cover for this at my profile, just click the title. Hope you guys like it. :-)

**The One That Got Away **

It had been raining that day but she had insisted that they see each other. He didn't know why but she sounded so serious on the phone.

He made his way to a nice cafe, running as to not get wet by the pain. He stood at the entrance and instantly saw her sitting in a table for two, wrapped up in a sweater and a pair of jeans as she looked out the window. She seemed to be deep in thought as he came towards her.

"Hey," he said as he bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat down and drank the coffee that she had already ordered for him.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush as to not waste your time." She said as Randy Orton set down his cup. "It's over, Randy."

"What?" He asked, surprised. "What do you mean it's over?"

She inhaled deeply and shrugged. "I cant take it anymore. The partying, the girls. It's driving me crazy." She explained.

Seven months. That's how long they were dating, seven months. He admits that he can be such a player at times and seven months is already long for him.

"You've found another guy." He assumed as she shook her head. Why else would she really leave him?

"That's not it." She assured him. "Randy, we've been fighting a lot. I've seemed to have cried a lot these part weeks." She said, wiping a tear that made it's way across her cheek.

"But," he protested, trying to make her change her mind. "I love you."

She gave him a smile, not one that made his heart feel light and made himself smile too but rather one that said she had made up her mind. Even though it hurt. "I love you too." She said, standing up. "But I have to love myself as well. Bye Randy."

It was the last thing she had said to him. She gathered her stuff as she gave him one last look and her eyes showed him everything. The love she still felt for him was there but the sadness she felt was now surrounding it. She turned and walked away with the sound of her footsteps echoing in his mind through the people's chattering voices.

And with that, Stacy Keibler was out of Randy's life.

-----------------------

Randy wolk up from his dream with perspiration dripping from his forehead. It had been the second time he's dreamt of this since he found out from his best friend, John Cena, that she was back from her vacation.

"You okay, baby?" A half-naked Candice Michelle asked, sitting up from their bed in his hotel room.

He turned to the diva beside him. He's been seeing her for the past several weeks and they seemed to get along pretty well. They both loved to party, have fun, and fool around.

"I'm fine." He answered, standing up and putting on some clothes. "I'm just going to have a walk downstairs. Get back to sleep."

Candice nodded and gave him a kiss before he went out. There were a few people who were in the lobby as he made his way to the door.

A cab parked right in front of him as several divas went out.

"Hey Randy!" Torrie Wilson exclaimed, her voice a little too drunk for her own good.

"Hey girls," he greeted as he went towards them. _She_ was there along with Torrie, Trish, Ashley, and Lita. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Club hopping." Lita answered. "Had to leave since Torrie here's a little wasted." She said, pointing to Torrie, who was holding on to Ashley for support.

"I see," Randy replied, putting his hands in his pocket. It was really awkward when Stacy was around. He didn't know how to act. "Do you guys need any help?"

Trish shook her head. "Thanks but we've got it covered." She told him.

"Anyway," he said. "I'll see you girls around. I'm just going to have a walk."

The divas waved and headed towards the door but she stayed where she was. "Mind if I come along?" She asked.

Randy shook his head. "Be my guest." He replied as they both started walking.

"So," Stacy started, leaning against a wall as they stopped. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing great." Randy answered, running a hand through his hair. "How about you?"

The diva gave him a smile. "I'm doing good too." She replied. "I heard you were with Candice."

Randy shrugged. "It's not that serious or anything, if you're wondering." He said. "I mean, it's only been like a couple of weeks and we're definately not-"

"I'm happy for you," Stacy cut in. "I'm glad you're moving on."

Randy looked at her. She seemed like she meant it. He cleared his throat. "So, are you starting to, you know, see anyone?"

Stacy shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "Besides," she told him, elbowing him playfully. "You're a tough act to follow."

"I definitely should be," he agreed, chuckling.

They both fell into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes as Stacy stood up straight. "I'm gonna go check up on the girls," she told him. "I'm really glad we had a chance to talk, Randy."

Randy gave her a smile. "Me too."

"Bye," she said, turning and starting to walk towards the hotel.

Randy watched her leave. There's no doubt the he still has feelings for her. Everyone probably has that person the would never get over with. And in his case, that person was Stacy Keibler. She'll always have a place in his heart, even though he wouldn't say it out loud, as the one that got away.

_End._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading and tell me how you think by dropping me a review:-)


End file.
